


Brains Over Brawn

by Michael Alexander (MistressOakdown)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Past Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOakdown/pseuds/Michael%20Alexander
Summary: Prompt: When The Reader’s ex-boyfriend starts trying to cause trouble for her, The Master steps in and causes truths to be revealed.
Relationships: The Master (Simm)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Brains Over Brawn

She had moved on. She _escaped_. Three years of absolute hell she had endured, and she’d finally made it. She was finally happy. Y/N looked over to the console, The Master walking around it casually as he set the coordinates for her old high school. The 10-year reunion was coming up, and The Master wanted her to go. Well, it had been coming up for about a year, but she kept putting it off. ‘One of the benefits of having a time machine’ she thought to herself.

The TARDIS landed and The Master walked over to her, smiling as he put her arm out to take.

“Are you ready?” He asked, and Y/N put on a bright smile, hiding the fear that was coursing through her veins. She didn’t want him to worry too much, and she definitely didn’t want him thinking she was just another weak human.

“Of course!” She answered, looping her arm through his as they exited the ship. He had parked a bit away in an alley as to not draw attention to the TARDIS, so the walk to the party simply gave her anxiety more time to build. Once they got there, The Master finally noticed her nervousness, wrapping his arm fully around her waist and squeezing slightly. A small smile crossed her face, but her fear wasn’t fully gone.

The whole party went by in a blur, partially because her anxiety made everything blend together, and partially because no one really talked to her. She never really had friends in school; She was the quiet kid. She wasn’t even entirely sure why she came, but once The Master found out that she’d been avoiding it, he made her come. She just wanted it to be over, and luckily, now it was.

They were walking back to the TARDIS, arm in arm. Her nerves were finally calming down. She was okay. She was safe. She got through it with The Master by her side, and she never even saw-

“Y/N?” She heard from behind them. Oh no. _Please, God no_. The Master turned around, letting go of her arm when that’s the last thing she wanted him to do. She turned around slowly, wanting nothing more than to bolt for the TARDIS. She locked eyes with the man at the end of the alley, a wide smile on his face. It looked so sweet, but she knew the hidden anger that was behind his eyes. She recognized that smile. She’d learned to recognize that smile in order to survive.

“Hello, Y/N. It’s been a while.“ Charlie greeted casually, beginning to walk towards them. She stepped behind her Timelord, but he didn’t seem to be recognizing the situation. He stopped about five feet away, still smiling until he locked eyes with The Master. She recognized that look, too. That was the look he gave any man that tried to take her away from him, even if they were trying to protect her.

The Master smiled at the man, putting his hand out to shake. You couldn’t see his face, but you could tell simply by his posture that he was prepared for whatever happened. Her ex didn’t respond other than a sarcastic scoff.

"You’ve got my girl behind you.” He commented, the tone of his voice making it sound more like a threat than a statement. Y/N froze, her hand coming up to grab the back of The Master’s shirt. The aforementioned Timelord tilted his head.

“You must be mistaken. Y/N here doesn’t have a boyfriend.” He replied. ’ _He’s pretending to be nice_ ’ she thought. Charlie tensed up, looking behind him at her.

“You really think this _pipsqueak_ is going to protect you?” He asked, glancing at The Master. This made Y/N even more nervous. Sure, The Master was brilliant, but he was also five-foot-nine and probably weighed a hundred pounds when soaking wet. Charlie, on the other hand, was well over six feet tall and built like a brick shithouse. She figured he could snap The Master in half if he wanted to.

The Master, however, didn’t take too kindly to the name-calling.

“I beg your pardon?” He asked, and Y/N instinctively pulled back on his jacket.

“Please, _don’t_.” She begged quietly, and The Master turned to her curiously, giving her a confused look. Charlie only laughed.

“You’re really going to pick this nerd over me? What’s he got that I haven’t? Or are you just whoring yourself out to anyone that gives you the chance now?”

Y/N’s eyes narrowed at him, before she stepped out from behind The Master, glaring daggers at the man. She stood in front of him, shielding her companion from him.

“He is a _million_ times the man that you could ever be, you bastard! You’re an abusive, controlling asshole who can’t bear the fact that I’ve found someone that I _truly_ love more than anything, and that’s given me the chance to finally get away from _you_!” She yelled at him, The Master’s eyes wide behind her. She said she loved him. _She, his human, said she **loved** him_. She’d also never told him about any of this, or he would’ve gone about the situation very differently. Charlie tensed up, before smiling cruelly.

“You’ve grown a smart mouth, bitch.” He said quietly, before rearing back and smacking her, knocking her to the ground.

“You belong to me, and you _always will_!” He snapped at her, before turning to the man that she’d been standing with. The Master was fuming. This… this _ape_ had just hurt his girl. This man who’d obviously traumatized Y/N. Now that he thought about it, he realized why she’d always shied away from him if he raised his voice, or jumped away if he lifted his hand in any threatening manner to anyone. This monster had hurt her before, and now he’d done it again. There was only one thing that he was sure of: _He was never going to hurt her again._

The second Charlie stepped toward the shorter man, he launched at him. One of The Master’s hands went around his neck, the other balling into a fist. He landed a hard punch to his face, a sickening crack sounding as he surely broke his nose. Charlie tried to wrestle him off, but what both he and Y/N didn’t know was that Gallifreyan Biology dictated that The Master was _much more likely_ to win this fight. That was fortunate for him, but unfortunate for the bastard laying under him. He continued his assault, not noticing Y/N slowly getting up from the ground, holding her face. He only stopped his attack when he felt her hand grab his shoulder.

“Master, stop. Please.” She begged, The Master turning and seeing her tear-filled eyes, a dark bruise already forming on her cheek. He looked back down at the man, before jumping up off of him. Charlie didn’t even attempt to move; He was barely conscious at this point. The Master bent down and grabbed him by the collar, standing up and pulling his body up to eye-level with him. It didn’t escape Y/N that it would take massive strength to pick up that much dead-weight. The Master must be stronger than he looked. He put his face so close to the beaten man’s that their noses were almost touching.

“If you ever get anywhere near _**my**_ Y/N again, I’ll wipe out your entire fucking timeline.” He threatened darkly, before throwing the man away, Charlie gaining his wits back just enough to get back up and run away.

He turned back to Y/N, who looked two seconds from a breakdown. Her hand was still on his shoulder, gripping it hard, and he could see that she was shaking terribly. He smiled at her calmly, her puffy eyes locking on his and filling with even more tears. He simply scooped the girl up into his arms, carrying her bridal-style the few feet remaining to the TARDIS. He felt her arms wrap around his neck as she clung to him, her hot tears soaking into his shirt.

The Master sighed. He could practically feel her pain. Maybe he could. Telepathic connections were hard to guard against during moments of high emotions. One thought that he was sure was his, though, was that he was never going to let anyone hurt _his_ human ever again, and he wouldn’t hesitate to show that between brains and brawn, he had plenty of **both**.


End file.
